


The Librarians: Swordplay

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Flynn have a practice bout in swordfighting. Evlynn. Rated for suggestive material. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneoneseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneseven/gifts).



**Swordplay**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve sighed in frustration when her sword flew out of her hand, travelling a few feet before her. "I'm never going to be good at this, am I?"

Flynn chuckled. "It takes practice. I've had years of practice with Cal." A look of sadness crossed his face and disappeared as quickly as it came. "You've only had two weeks."

"A gun is much faster," she mumbled.

His eyes twinkled in amusement. "You were the one who asked me to teach you, remember?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." When she had asked him to teach her, she didn't think he'd be wiping the floor with her all the time.

"Besides," he said as he picked up the weapon in front of him and handed it to her, a grin on his face. "It's fun to see you lose practice sessions."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I think it's time we go to the shooting range, don't you think?"

Flynn got into position, the grin on his face widening. He cocked his head to the side, confidence oozing from him. "If you win this round."

Eve took her stance, her face determined. "We'll see about that."

There wasn't much space in the spare room in her apartment they had chosen as their practice room. Flynn had said it would train her to use as little room as possible when swordfighting because they had a tendency to get trapped in small, cramped places. Not that he wanted to, of course, but it was just that they usually did.

Eve took a diagonal step to the right, widening their distance but closing the width. Flynn mirrored her. She lunged forward and swung her sword but it was intercepted by his weapon. He replied in kind, taking three swings at her - all three blocked - and lunged at her with a stab.

She side stepped, evading the attack and dropped to the ground. Swinging her legs out, she swept him off his feet. In one swift movement, she stood up and kicked his sword away. "Looks like I win this round, Librarian."

Flynn rubbed his head where it had kissed the ground when he fell backwards. "You cheated!"

Eve shrugged. "I'm a soldier, remember? I'm better at hand-to-hand combat." She picked up his sword and placed both their swords into their sheaths in the corner of the room. "Are you going to lie there all day?"

"My head hurts," he complained. "Help me up?"

Eve frowned at him. "You didn't hit your head that hard."

He gave her the same look a helpless puppy had. "Please?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to his outstretched hand. Grabbing his wrist, she was about to pull him up when she suddenly felt him pulling her towards him. She fell forwards and was rolled over onto her back. Flynn was over her, his legs straddling her hips.

"Well, Guardian, I think your hand-to-hand training has certainly come in handy," Flynn said mischievously. "Though, I think we can skip the shooting range for today. Perhaps we can practice... a different kind of swordplay?" He raised his eyebrows as a sly grin appeared on his face.

Eve shook her head at the bad pun but she couldn't help the smile on her face. "Shut up, Flynn," she murmured as she grabbed his lapels and pulled him down towards her in a crushing kiss.

Fin.

\--  
A/N: If you're wondering, yes. I wrote this whole fic JUST to write that pun and I regret nothing. NOTHING.

On the other hand, I hope you enjoyed it! Critiques are welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
